Most products (e.g., packages of tortillas), after arriving at stores, must be loaded onto store shelving for display to potential consumers, thereby adding significant additional handling costs to the product and exposing the product to damage. Traditional display containers, which may be more effective than store shelving to showcase a product (e.g., because the display container may be more open or eye-catching, the product may be more readily accessed from 3 or 4 sides, the display container may be placed in a prime location in a store apart from the standard store shelving, etc.) are also typically loaded with product after the display container and the product arrive (separately) at the store. This is because such display containers are either heavy and semi-permanent (e.g., those made of steel or aluminum), rendering them inefficient and costly to dispose of after a single use or return to the product vendor for reloading and reuse, or disposable (e.g., those made of cardboard) but lacking the strength and rigidity to protect the product during transportation and/or shipment. Thus, these traditional disposable displays must also be manually loaded with product after the display container arrives at the store.
Consequently, the need exists for containers that are effective for product display (i.e., open with easy access to the product) and are strong and rigid enough to protect the product during shipment and/or transportation to the display location, yet are cost effective and environmentally friendly (e.g., recyclable) as a disposable unit after use, without the traditional need for additional handling to load the product into the display container after arrival at the display destination. Likewise, there is a need for methods of efficiently making and using such display containers.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.